


Day One: Fever

by Allonnzy67



Series: Voltron Whump Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fever, Lance whump, M/M, Sickfic, Voltron Whump Week, im sorry lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonnzy67/pseuds/Allonnzy67
Summary: What happens when you're sick and you go to a supposedly peaceful planet?Everything goes wrong apparentlyWritten for Voltron Whump Week





	Day One: Fever

_Of all the times to be sick, why was it today?_

Lance looked around his cell, shivering in his armor. Both he and Keith had been sent to a nearby planet to hopefully find this rare plant whose name was something similar to ballerina, but they were ambushed by a Galra troop that happened to be nearby.

Go figure.

Currently, he was in their base on the planet. He had been thrown in this cell and then the guards had gone to contact high command, and they left two sentries guarding his cell.

And Keith? Well, Lance didn’t know where Keith was.

He remembered fighting alongside Keith when they were ambushed. They seemed to be winning, but then and second group had shown up. He was about to tell Keith that they should retreat, but was hit in the head and then he promptly fell unconscious.

Well, now there was a concussion to worry about too.

Lance had to assume that Keith had gotten away, and went to get reinforcements.

_Or he could be in another cell, injured or already..._

_No, don’t even think about it_

Lance’s helmet had been taken off, so he couldn’t even contact the team. His headache was getting worse, and it was getting colder by the minute. He knew he needed to stay awake, but his vision was starting to swim, and he could see the black spots starting to bleed into his perception.

_Well, I could always just take a quick nap, just until they get here..._

 

* * *

 

Keith was going out of his mind.

He couldn’t find Lance anywhere in this goddamn base. He had checked almost every single cell, and still there was no sign of him.  
  
After Lance had been knocked out, Keith had gone ahead and surrendered. He was outnumbered, and even though he wanted to fight, he knew that he'd be no good to Lance if he was dead. At least if he was alive, he might have a chance to break him out.

And so, he let himself be taken to the base, an escape plan already thought of and just waiting to be executed.

That is, until they put them in different cells, on opposite ends of the base.

Now Keith was improvising.

He had managed to take down the two guards when they had tried to lead him down to a different room, probably to torture him. He then stole one of their blasters, and headed to the other side of the base. Hopefully, he would pass Lance soon and they could get out of there and back to the pod they had taken down to the planet.

Of course, luck wasn't on their side.

Keith had run into multiple patrols, and was starting to run low on adrenaline. He just had to get down this corridor, down that hall, and then..

There! Keith saw two sentries guarding a cell. It must be Lance.

Keith quickly hid behind the wall of the intersection. The sentries hadn't seemed to notice him. He fired at the sentries, and took them down after a few shots.

There was no sound from inside the cell.

Even more desperate to help Lance now, Keith then took one of sentries hands and opened the cell.

There he was, slumped in the corner. He didn't even twitch when Keith opened the door.

“Lance!”

Keith ran over to him and quickly made sure he was still here, he was still alive

There was a pulse, and he was still breathing, weakly. But he was still alive.

“Lance!? Can you hear me?”

Keith noticed how pale Lance looked, and quickly scanned him over for any other injuries. Upon finding none, Keith placed his hand on Lance’s forehead only to suddenly recoil as though he had been burned.

“Oh, Lance”

He was running a fever. And from the heat of it, it was definitely high.

Keith had to get him out of here.

He picked Lance up and put him over his shoulder, and then proceeded to work his way back the way he came, proceeding toward the exit.

However, as he was going along Keith noticed there were not as many patrols this time. Something wasn't right.

He had barely finished that thought when the entire base shook as though it was being tossed through the air. With the jolt came a loan from Lance, but nothing else.

Keith continued to move down the hallway, fast but trying to keep steady to not jostle Lance too much. It seemed like there was a fight going on outside, and Keith could only hope it was the rest of their team coming to save them.

The red paladin has turned another corner and came upon what he had been looking for: the exit hanger. Which, of course, was surrounded by at least twenty sentries.

And they had seen him.

Keith turned and hide behind the corner he came from, and set Lance down on the ground. After silently apologizing to Lance for this whole ordeal, he leapt into the fray.

Considering everything that had happened today, Keith thought, this wasn't going as bad. Sure, he was outnumbered and he didn't even have his weapon of choice on him, but it could be going a lot worse.

That didn't mean that it was all going well.

Keith had fought through and beaten at least half of the sentries there, but he was surrounded. He had been knocked down, and his gun flew out of his hand. Keith stared at the sentries, ready for his fate. They raised their guns..

And were distracted by the sudden shots that came from across the room.

Keith couldn't believe his eyes. There, leaning on the wall but standing, was Lance, holding his bayard. It was smoking, clearly showing that he had just taken the shot.

Keith looked at him, awestruck, but was pulled out of it when the Black Lion came through the hanger, and Shiro barreling out.

He and Shiro quickly took care of the other sentries, and headed over to Lance.

He had promptly passed out again, but a glance over told that he was still alive. Keith gathered him up, and headed toward the black lion, Shiro right behind him. Shiro got into the cockpit, told Allura that he had them, and started to fly off toward the castle.

“Coran has a healing pod ready for Lance when we get there, he'll be okay Keith.”

Keith nodded, and he laid Lance on his back, letting Lance use his thighs as a pillow. Lance glazed up at Keith, and smiled lightly.

“Lance, you better not forget this bonding moment”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> @5-lions-and-a-castle


End file.
